Guides Index
How to extract SWF image Step 1: Go the Library in OLE Step 2: Go to the Tools (It's location is depending if your using Google Chrome or FireFox) Step 3: Click on Developer Tools. Step 4: Click on the Network Tab. Step 5 (Optional): Click the black round thing (aka record). Step 6: Navigate to the Builder you want to extract, also make sure it is still loading for the SWF file to appear. Step 7: Copy swf link Step 8: Extract it via Internet Download Manager or anything that can download it. Step 9: PROFIT Character Quote datasheet: For those who want to edit the builder pages, mainly the Quotes use this: Introduction (Rescued) = JPIntro1 / ENIntro1 / NoteIntro1 Introduction (Captured) = JPIntro2 / ENIntro2 / NoteIntro2 Main Screen (1) = 親画面 / EN1 / Note1 Main Screen (2) = 親画面2 / EN2 / Note2 Main Screen (3) = 親画面3 / EN3 / Note3 Party Tab = 仲間 / EN4 / Note4 Added to Party = JPParty / ENParty / NoteParty Status = 仲間2 / EN5 / Note5 Status (2) = 仲間3 / EN6 / Note6 Status (3) = 仲間4 / EN7 / Note7 Construction/Exploration Tab = 建設 / EN8 / Note8 Going Out = 出発 / EN9 / Note9 Going Out (2) = 出発2 / EN10 / Note10 Combat = 戦闘 / EN11 / Note11 Combat (2) = 戦闘2 / EN12 / Note12 Skill = JP13 / EN13 / Note13 Skill(2) = JP14 / EN14 / Note14 Taking Damage = JPDam / ENDam / NoteDam Taking Damage (2) = JPDam2 / ENDam2 / NoteDam2 Cracked (Medium Damage) = JP15 / EN15 / Note15 Breaking (Heavy Damage) = JP16 / EN16 / Note16 Destroyed (Death) = JP17 / EN17 / Note17 End Results = 結果 / EN18 / Note18 MVP / MVP / EN19 / Note19 Moving to next node = 前進 / EN20 / Note20 Ending Exploration = 帰る / EN21 / Note21 Returned to Base = 返さ / EN22 / Note22 Capture = 捕獲 / EN23 / Note23 Entering Final Phase = JP24 / EN24 / Note24 Remodeled/Evolved = JP25 / EN25 / Note25 Resting Area/Bath House Tab = 海水浴 / EN26 / Note26 Description = JP27 / EN27 / Note27 Idle = JP28 / EN28 / Note28 Resting (Minor) = JP29 / EN29 / Note29 Resting (Severe) = JP30 / EN30 / Note30 Drinking Coffee = JP31 / EN31 / Note31 Drinking Ether = JP32 / EN32 / Note32 Begin Construction = JP33 / EN33 / Note33 Begin Construction (2) = JP34 / EN34 / Note34 Building Skill(1) = JP35 / EN35 / Note35 Building Skill(2) = JP36 / EN36 / Note36 Floor Completed = JP37 / EN37 / Note37 Floor Renovated (Incomplete) = JP38 / EN38 / Note38 Floor Renovated (Rank Up) = JP39 / EN39 / Note39 Entering During her Bath Time = JP40 / EN40 / Note40 Bathing = JP41 / EN41 / Note41 Bathing (2) = JP42 / EN42 / Note42 Bathing (3) = JP43 / EN43 / Note43 Player Profile tab = JP44 / EN44 / Note44 Improved = JP45 / EN45 / Note45 Improved (2) = JP45B / EN45B / Note45B Improved (3) = JP45C / EN45C / Note45C Main Screen (Drunk) (1) = 親画面D / EN46 / Note46 Main Screen (Drunk) (2) = 親画面D2 / EN47 / Note47 Main Screen (Drunk) (3) = 親画面D3 / EN48 / Note48 Idle (Drunk) = JP49 / EN49 / Note49 Party Tab (Drunk) = 仲間D / EN50 / Note50 Construction/Exploration Tab (Drunk) = 建設D / EN51 / Note51 Resting Area/Bath House Tab (Drunk) = 海水浴D / EN52 / Note52 Player Profile Tab (Drunk) = JP53 / EN53 / Note53 Capture (Drunk) = 捕獲D / EN54 / Note54 Going Out (Drunk) = 出発D / EN55 / Note55 Going Out (Drunk) (2) = 出発D2 / EN56 / Note56 Begin Construction (Drunk) = JP57 / EN57 / Note57 Begin Construction (Drunk) (2) = JP58 / EN58 / Note58 Improved (Drunk) = JP59 / EN59 / Note59 Improved (2) (Drunk) = JP59C / EN59C / Note59C Improved (3) (Drunk) = JP59C / EN59C / Note59C Added to Party (Drunk) = JPPartyD / ENPartyD / NotePartyD